Tant pis pour l'histoire
by GriffNoir
Summary: OS. Hermione Granger était une gentille fille. (Mon petit avis trop petit sur cette déclaration de JKR, parce que le Harmonie, en fait.)


_Il n'y a que moi qui ait été choqué par ÇA ? Par l'annonce de JK ? Par Hermione, qui est en fait..._  
_Un petit blues, un petit one-shot, la vie continue..._

* * *

Hermione était une gentille fille.

Hermione était une gentille fille, Hermione Granger était une célébrité, Madame Weasley avait une carte de Chocogrenouille à son image. Elle avait sauvé le monde au côté de Harry Potter, au côté de Ronald Weasley, au côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait vu des gens mourir, elle avait eu sa première baguette, elle avait ri, pleuré et vu encore des gens tomber. Elle avait eu onze ans. Douze. Dix-sept.

Des mecs se retournaient dans la rue, parce qu'elle était belle.

Elle avait sauvé le monde.

Personne de ces gens d'avant ne serait jamais au courant, ses parents n'avaient jamais fait que gratter la surface. Ils n'avaient pas pigé qu'ils auraient pu. Là. Comme ça. Mourir. Parce qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des Moldus pour ces fous qui brandissaient des baguettes comme autant d'armes de destruction massive.

Légèrement perdue, dans un autre monde, une autre face de la vie, on la vénérait pour ce qu'elle avait fait ; les mères pointaient leurs doigts sur son passage, les enfants la regardaient en souriant béatement. Elle se découvrait des personnalités multiples et jonglait avec tous ces fils qui construisaient un réseau de vie.

.

Ronald Weasley était son mari. Rose et Hugo étaient ses enfants. Deux petits roux, deux petits Weasley qui avaient couru d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, qui grandissaient et que l'on ne voyait déjà plus. C'était Poudlard.

Deux petits Weasley, mais c'étaient les siens, de Weasley. Elles les avaient portées, les deux petites graines de vie. Ils frétillaient au fond du ventre, plus loin. Plus loin, c'était Ron. Son meilleur ami. Leur meilleur ami, à eux. C'est le trio d'or, regardez ! Mais regardez-les donc !

Déjà prévu depuis longtemps, on aurait dit que quelqu'un, là-haut, s'amusait avec sa vie. Elle pouvait sentir les fils invisibles meurtrir sa chair. Quelqu'un s'amusait, là-haut. Peut-être un dieu qui faisait rire et pleurer, peut-être un homme qui aimait faire danser le monde.

Peut-être que c'était prévu. Qu'il y avait un grand livre de la destinée. Que Dieu, en fait, avec un grand D.

Son meilleur ami, c'était Ron-Harry, Weasley-Potter. Si à onze ans, on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait fait... tout ça. Et puis qu'elle serait maman et qu'il y aurait un papa quelque part. Si à douze ans, on lui avait dit que le papa était Ronald Weasley, le roux à l'air ébahi qui la faisait rire, mais que c'était un ami et rien de plus. Elle aurait souri.

Ça devait finir comme ça. Les contes de fées, ça a une fin heureuse. La princesse épouse le prince, le vilain crapaud, la vilaine bête deviennent beaux. Il n'y a pas de sang dans les contes de fée, les gentils gagnent. Quelques péripéties, pour la forme, un grand mariage : la princesse épouse le prince.

Ginny s'était mariée à Harry, elle à Ron. Voldemort était mort.

Ron. Elle ne savait même plus comment tout cela était arrivé : il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne, en vrai : Ron. Son meilleur ami. Ron-Harry. Le rouquin qui la faisait rire. Et finalement ça s'était conclu, le grand pacte, par un baiser volé. Le temps de se tourner autour, de se frôler, de s'effleurer, de se toucher du bout des doigts, du bout de l'âme. Un an, deux ans, trois, quatre.

Ça finit toujours par un mariage.

Les amis du héros finissent ensembles, c'est poignant. Le personnage principal et la femme fatale, la flamme qui continuera à brûler lorsque les cieux seront noirs et que le ciel s'effondrera, que le monde ne sera plus que suie, que les enfants se souviendront des histoires au coin du feu. Harry et Ginny, unis par les liens sacrés.

Un mariage, les sourires, les promesses, les éclats de rire, c'est trop tard, ce n'est plus l'enfance, jamais eu le temps pour l'enfance, c'était toujours quelqu'un d'autre avant moi. Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

Pourquoi le monde, il tourne trop rond ?

Deux enfants, un travail, même un chien trop fou qui se promène dans le jardin. Une maison. Une grande maison, et ses enfants courent à en perdre haleine dans les vergers ; comme des étincelles crépitantes, ce sont leurs enfants. Pour elle et pour le meilleur ami, pour le garçon devenu homme, pour l'ami devenu amant-mari, juste des enfants, un peu d'eux-mêmes, le fruit de leur chair, de leur passion. Deux corps enlacés dans la nuit.

Que voudrait-elle de plus ? Un peu de folie, les morts, finie la monotonie lasse, fini le quotidien brabant ? Qu'aimerait-elle, elle ?

Là-haut, quelque part, quelque chose lui crache sur la gueule, lui déchire son monde, lui détruit la vie. Ce serait ainsi... une vingtaine d'années d'amour et de rires d'enfant partie en fumée, pour le bon-vouloir de quelqu'un, le grand le truc tout là-bas.

Que veut ce grand ce truc, il s'amuse ?

Plus rien n'a de sens, les années défilent dans sa tête. Se marier c'était stupide, c'était pas pour Ron, c'était pas pour les enfants. Toute façon, il aurait dû mourir : il est trop con, trop stupide et d'autres pourrissent dans le sol bien avant lui. Il était quoi, de toute manière, le grand dadais ? Un peu de sourires, d'étreintes, d'amour. De quoi ? De chaleur ? Un peu de vie, tout simplement, qui palpitait sous sa peau douce. Il était quoi ? Rien ?

.

Quelqu'un lui avait détruit son cocon, tout ça ne servait plus à rien. Pourquoi lui il, était vivant et pourquoi d'autres étaient morts ?

L'histoire, c'était Harry.

Elle avait cru l'aimer, Harry. Pendant très longtemps, elle se l'était inscrit dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans ses gestes de tous les jours : l'homme, ce serait Harry. Le mort, ce serait Ron. Puis, tout ça avait passé, trop d'actions, trop de vie, trop de sentiments confus, faut laisser la place à Ginny, c'est la flamme qui brille. Elle, c'était la meilleure amie.

La meilleure amie avec le meilleur ami, la suite du conte de fée.

Ce sont les héros qui gagnent à la fin, le courage l'emporte, l'amour sera toujours plus fort que tout. Le temps de comprendre et plus d'enfance, le mariage, les enfants, faut renouveler la vie.

Harry, il était un peu sombre, il l'était resté, personne n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'attarder.

Lui, c'était Ginny et la routine.

Elle, c'était Ron et la routine.

Y'a quelqu'un qui s'amuse, là-haut, qui jongle avec les mots, qui déchire la trame du temps.

Y'a quelqu'un qui détruit sa vie et ses rires.

Harry, c'était le baiser, et plus loin.

Harry, c'était tant pis pour la vie.

Tant pis pour l'histoire, on repassera.

* * *

_Un coup d'amour, un coup d'reviews ?_


End file.
